prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 17, 1999 WWE Heat results
The January 17, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Montagne Center in Beaumont, Texas. It was taped on January 12th, 1999. Recap The Corporation opened the show. Vince McMahon announces that he tried to apologize to Shawn Michaels & Jose Lothario but they wouldn't accept the apology. He invited The Rock out and apologized to him for booking a Kane v. Mankind title match. The Rock called Kane a retard and mocked him. Vince announces a match between Big Bossman and Mankind. He gave Ken Shamrock a week off to train and booked a match between Billy Gunn and Test. On commentary Shane McMahon got a message and entered the ring to try to tell his dad as Vince was announcing that he would face Chyna in an arm-wrestling match. Shane McMahon said that Shawn Michaels booked Kane vs. The Rock for the next Monday Night Raw. Backstage after the commercials Vince McMahon assured The Rock that Kane won't be a problem and that he won't rip The Rock's $500 shirt. Tiger Ali Singh issued an open challenge. Gillberg answered the challenge after a long filmed march from the backstage. Tiger Ali Singh won in under a minute after collapsing on Gillberg during his attempted jackhammer. Mark Henry was interviewed by Michael Cole. Henry insisted that nothing happened between him and Sammy behind closed doors. Nothing. Shane McMahon in seen talking to Luna Vachon backstage. Scorpio defeated a reluctant Mark Henry with a roll-up. Chyna distracted Henry by showing up with a microphone near the end of the match and informed Henry that he had 24 hours to make a decision. Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart defeated Edge and Gangrel of the Brood after Road Dogg ran down and attacked Gangrel outside the ring as revenge for a blood bath that the Brood had previously given him on Raw. Vince McMahon and Pat Patterson arm-wrestled backstage while Gerald Brisco egged them on. A promo video hyping the "I Quit" match between The Rock and Mankind. Backstage, Vince McMahon beat Gerald Brisco in arm-wrestling. Goldust taunted Al Snow by showing off the now Goldust-painted Head. The Godfather defeated Goldust in a quick match after Al Snow pulled one of the Godfather's Hos under the ring and jumped out in drag to replace her. He then showed up in drag and stole his mannequin head back from Goldust. A distracted Goldust gets pined with a roll-up, then ran Snow down and stole Head back. Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson were arm-wrestling, but Vince McMahon broke it up because it was time to go to the ring. A clip of Shane McMahon training Vince McMahon in sub-zero temperatures with a chicken. Vince McMahon headed to the ring to face Chyna in an arm-wrestling match. Shane McMahon announced that he made a substitution and brought Luna Vachon to the ring, but Luna was attacked by Sable. After some stalling, Vince and Chyna start arm-wrestling. Patterson and Brisco bickered and Briscoe pushed Patterson into Vince who lost the contest. Brisco and Patterson each challenge Chyna to a wrestling match. Chyna agrees to fight both of them. Results ; ; *'Non-Title Singles Match:' Tiger Ali Singh defeated Gillberg © (0:54) ** Singh pinned Gillberg after Gillberg failed a Jackhammer and Singh landed on top. ** Gillberg was WWF Light Heavyweight Champion at the time of the match. *'Singles Match:' Scorpio defeated Mark Henry (3:06) ** Scorpio pinned Henry with a roll-up. *'Tag Team Match:' Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart (w/Debra) defeated The Brood (Edge & Gangrel) (3:19) **Jarrett pinned Edge with a Jackknife Pin. *'Singles Match:' The Godfather (w/ 3 Hos) defeated Goldust (0:51) **Godfather pinned Goldust after a roll-up. *'Arm Wrestling Match:' Chyna defeated Vince McMahon Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon Image gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-07h43m22s131.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-07h56m21s40.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-26-13h14m22s71.png External links * CageMatch.de * Heat #25 on WWE Network